


Eyelid kisses and Sick husbands

by TheChickenPit



Series: Chicken's RusAme Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Names Used, Kisses, M/M, i really enjoyed writing this, please do NOT repost without my permission, something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenPit/pseuds/TheChickenPit
Summary: Alfred is sick and in need for some tlc.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Chicken's RusAme Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Eyelid kisses and Sick husbands

The door clicked closed behind Ivan and the pitter patter of rain knocking followed. No light was present as he made his way through the house, the occasional lightning strike illuminating the room for seconds few. His boots made no sound against the wooden floor as he strolled in, little droplets dripping off his hair.

Shucking his coat and shoes off, he wandered around the dark house, shopping bag crinkling against his leg. The kitchen was empty, save for the dinner waiting for him in the oven, as he dropped the bag on a counter. He frowned, guilt blossoming in his stomach. Ivan already felt bad for leaving Alfred to go to the shop earlier and now to learn that his lover had prepared him food? While sick? His heart couldn’t take it. The stairs creaked under his weight as he headed for their bedroom. Expecting to see the bump of his lover under the sheets, the bedroom was surprisingly devoid of life, the sheets rumpled and half lying on the floor. Confused, Ivan made his way back to the living room. Where was he?

“Fredka?” Ivan asked the dark but no reply came.

Panic began to rise in his throat. Where would he have gone? Flashes of a body lying out in the garden crossed his mind, of a body lying limp beside a ladder because his lover was too stubborn to listen. Cold dread flooded his body, the ache in his chest not at all soothed. Ivan rushed down the stairs noisily, taking two at a time. About to go back outside, he scrambled for his coat when a lump on the couch caught his eye. Ivan froze the doorway, letting out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Despite himself, a small laugh escaped his lips.

Alfred, his Alfred, lay on the couch cocooned in the thick, fuzzy blankets Ivan brought back with him from Moscow. Alfred’s face was the only thing visible in the mound, glasses askew on his nose, and lips parted slightly as he breathed gently. The warmth from his fever heated up his cheeks, a rosy red blush dusting them heavily. A part of him didn’t want to break the peaceful atmosphere surrounding his husband- Alfred needed as much rest as he could get. But, he also needed to eat and take his medicine. Reluctantly, Ivan approached the sleeping figure and crouched down next to Alfred’s face. Slowly, he slid Alfred’s glasses off and placed them on the table. Alfred always looked much younger when his glasses didn’t obscure his face. 

Ivan took a moment to appreciate his husband’s face, a small smile curling the corners of his lips. With one finger, he caressed Alfred’s cheek lovingly, touching him with the same respect and tenderness as he would with a flower. He brushed Alfred’s hair from his forehead, sticky with sweat, and leaned in to kiss his eyelid with the light press of his lips.

Alfred stirred, scrunching his nose in distaste, and his eyes fluttered open. Blue met purple as Alfred stared at Ivan’s face a few inches away from his. Sleep clouded his eyes and Ivan waited patiently for Alfred to fully regain consciousness. Alfred gave him a tired smile, shifting to sit up on the couch.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Alfred’s voice croaked as he leaned against the backrest.

“I told you to stay in bed.”

Alfred sighed and patted the space next to him in invitation. “I know but I just wanted to do something for you.”

Ivan plopped down next to Alfred and his husband immediately curled into his side. “You done so much for me this past week and I wanted to repay the favour.”

Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred’s shoulders and pulled him even closer. “You don’t have to do that for me. I enjoy looking after you.” He pressed a kiss into Alfred’s hair, inhaling the lingering scent of his conditioner.

Alfred hummed in appreciation, snuggling further into Ivan’s side. Ivan pulled back to look at Alfred’s face, gazing down into Alfred’s blue eyes. Then, silently he leaned forward to kiss Alfred’s eyelids again, and Alfred closed them in response. Ivan’s lips brushed against the skin once, twice, then switched sides and repeated, Alfred sighing contently. Again, he pulled back and Alfred’s eyes fluttered open, baby blues full of love and admiration. Ivan felt his heart melt at that look and kissed Alfred on the nose, nuzzling them together in an Eskimo kiss.

“Come, I am taking you up stairs.”

Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around Ivan’s neck. “Well, you’re gonna have ta carry me then if you want me to move.”

Ivan laughed and slipped his arms under Alfred’s knees, lifting him effortlessly into the air with the blanket still covering him. 

“Anything for you, my little sunflower.”


End file.
